Nova Satori
Nova Satori is one of the highest ranking women in the elite GMP officer and acts as Colonel Alan Fredericks' aide. Part of her job is to keep after the infamous 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps. Biography Second Robotech War She was the highest ranking female officer in the Global Military Police of the Southern Cross Army. She arrested Dana Sterling for a brawl at the space port with Marie Crystal's squadron, and Bowie Grant for being at off-limits bars playing piano. Nova was one of the youngest military police officers serving the Global Military Police (GMP), and one of the highest-ranking. Like Marie Crystal, she was quite different from the rambunctious Dana Sterling, taking her duties very seriously and allowing no compromises regarding protocol and regulations. Her rivalry with Dana can be viewed as a subtle game of "cat and mouse." In the beginning of the series, Nova appears colder and less personable towards those around her. But as the Second Robotech War progresses, it is revealed that she is an even bigger romantic than even Dana. Her military training eventually conflicts with her passionate emotions, and she is forced to choose between her duty to the United Earth Government and her friendship with the 15th ATAC Squad. Although appealingly attractive, Nova maintains a cold outer shell. She is a soldier first and foremost. Nova is a by-the-book officer, yet loses her cool over Zor Prime. She accidentally reveals military top secrets to him while trying to debrief him. She is calm, cool, and collected. She gradually loosens up over time and helps the members of the 15th ATAC squadron bring the violent war to its resolution, as well as helping to lead the clones abandoned by the Robotech Masters to safety after they were written off by their leaders. She survived the Second Robotech War alongside Dennis Brown, Marie Crystal, the surviving Tirolians and the rest of the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps. Part of her job as a junior officer of the Global Military Police (GMP) was to keep a close eye on the miscreants in the 15th ATAC Squad, arresting Dana for the brawl at the space port with Marie's squadron and Bowie Grant for being at off-limits bars playing piano. She was a stickler for rules, yet lost her composure over Zor Prime. She revealed military secrets during her debriefing with him. She rejected Captain Komodo after he tried to introduce himself to her. Over time, she loosened up and eventually helped out the members of the 15th Squad bring the war to its resolution. She helped lead the clone population of the doomed Robotech Masters' ship to safety after they were written off by their leaders. Along the way, she developed an affection for the pilot Dennis Brown. Their relationship failed to blossom however, after the end of the war. Nova would instead busy herself with her duties in the GMP. Behind the scenes Nova s name translates as "New Enlightenment" from the Latin Nova for new and the Japanese Buddhist term Satori for enlightenment. es: Category:GMP Characters Category:Humans